Gemstone
by Kiaraz
Summary: Allen fiddled with the glowing necklace, the other three accommodators stared at him. They knew they would be followed, so long as Allen had the necklace and the other gems were regenerating, they would never be free. Tyki x Allen some Laven. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Another story. Gemma asked me to tell her all the fanfic ideas I had in my head and she liked this one a lot so she made me write it.  
Pairings: Tyki x Allen, Lavi x Allen maybe Kanda x Allen. Please review if you want to request any other pairings.  
Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

~ENJOY!~

"We got another one." The tall red head throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. He threw the smaller red head into the small cell. The younger red head was still tall but his captor was taller. The boy wore a black eye patch over his right eye and a band hung loosely around his neck. In the cell with the newest occupant was another two teenagers around the age of the red head. One was a tall, probably Japanese boy with a cold exterior, he had long black hair and his eyes were a deep blue, he seemed annoyed at the newest addition to the cell. The other was a girl probably sixteen and of Chinese decent, she had dark green hair held up in two ponytails and had dark purple eyes. The two of them both seemed slightly famished and beaten.

The girl smiled brightly to the red head. "Seems like they found another gem. I'm Lenalee and that's Kanda over in the corner, you are?"

"Lavi. What's this about gems?" The red head answered and he heard Kanda scoff.

Lenalee gestured for Lavi to sit on the bench hanging from the cobblestone wall of the cell. "Even I don't know a lot about what I've over heard people talking enough to understand the basic details." She started. "Basically, there are six gem stones that are supposed to hold some sort of power. Each of these six gems picks suitable accommodators for itself every hundred years or so, sorry I don't really know the details about the timing." Lenalee apologized.

"Go on."

"We three and another two people who reasoned with our captors are the accommodators. I'm amethyst, Kanda's sapphire and that man who brought you here was ruby, his name is Cross Marian by the way. There is also another man who is topaz, named Tyki but he's related to the head of the organization that captured us so he's granted freedom. By the looks of it, your emerald." She said. "They've destroyed all the gems except diamond, but they're keeping us here in case they rebuild themselves."

Lavi looked slightly worried. "Why haven't they destroyed diamond? Can they not find it?"

"They've run into the diamond in the past but being a diamond and the strongest substance in the world, it's hard to destroy. They haven't even found the accommodator yet, but it seems neither has the actual gem." Lenalee sighed. "I could tell that you were emerald instead of diamond because of your eyes. My eyes are purple because I'm amethyst."

"Purple's a strange eye colour. Does that make the diamond's accommodator has colourless eyes?"

"Silver-gray, idiot." Kanda grumbled from the corner.

"No more talking!" A guard said as he walked into the room and through a rock at the metal bars preventing escape. Kanda snarled but the three stayed quiet. They could hear talking in the next room.

"Have you found any leads for the diamond's accommodator yet?" They heard an eerie voice ask.

"Yes Master, We've collected information on five children we suspect to have high chances of being the accommodator." A deep melodic voice replied.

"Send some men from the akuma unit to investigate each child." The eerie voice ordered.

"Yes Master." The melodic voice replied again and they could hear the sound of a chair moving along the ground. A moment later a tall dark-skinned man walked into the room, a bundle of papers in his hands. He stopped to look over at the three captives, his golden eyes held slight curiosity for Lavi but was quickly replaced with boredom and he walked away gracefully.

"Tyki Mikk, Topaz." Lenalee whispered and Lavi nodded.

--

The small white haired boy was currently running across town from two strange looking men both with an inverted star on their foreheads. He jumped across buildings gracefully, he inwardly thanked his father for the circus training he received from him before he died. When the boy turned his head around to see his pursuers he noticed that the men were getting further and further away. He sighed and turned back but gasped when another man with the same inverted star on his forehead was a few meters away. The boy immediately skidded to a halt and searched frantically for another route away from the pursuers, he panicked when he couldn't find a path that could get him away quick enough to escape.

The single man edged closer to the boy alert an ready if he was going to run. The two men were behind him now and had grabbed hold of the boy's arms while he was concentrating on the man in front. Suddenly there was a bright white light and the white haired boy could hear the two men behind him cry in pain. The man in front stood still, shocked. The boy's knees buckled and he held his pulsing left arm in pain. He suppressed a cry. There was another light and more cries were heard. The boy himself finally let out a cry as he drifted off to unconsciousness, any signs of his attacker had gone and all that was left was an unconscious boy lying on a small house's roof. The boy heard someone speak to him. "Good job, my little Allen. Rest now, I shall take care of you." A feminine voice said, soft and melodic, angelic was an understatement.

The boy named Allen looked up painful, squinting to make out the owner of the voice. He only could see long white hair and a peaceful face, blurred through tear-filled eyes. "...Who...are you?" He whimpered out but he finally drifted into unconsciousness before he could get an answer.

--

"Master Mikk!" Shouted a woman, she was wearing the black and gray uniform and had an inverted star on her forehead symbolizing her as part of the Akuma unit.

"Yes?" The man sighed yet put on a tired smile to the woman. He was currently engrossed in paper work.

"The unit after Allen Walker has been completely annihilated. Reasons unknown sir. Witnesses say they saw a bright light but that was all Sir." She reported and Tyki looked up from his work surprised.

"Understood, I'll inform Master immediately. Thank you." He said and stood up to leave the room. The woman bowed and ran off. He slowly made his way to the large room where a large man with a strangely decorated top hat and a creepy grin sat on an elegant couch. He reported what the woman had just told him.

"He's the best suspect we have so far. Go collect him Tyki." The large man ordered.

"Right away, Earl." He said and fasted through the floor underneath him.

--

Allen woke up to find himself back in the small apartment he owned. His head and left arm ached terribly and he sat up from the small worn bed. The dodgy patchwork curtains blocked out the blinding sun. The room was dirty despite his best efforts to keep it clean, there was a wooden table in the centre of the room, one of its legs was short and a small book was placed underneath it to stop it wobbling, on top of the table was a gas lamp. Behind a makeshift screen was a small bathroom containing a sink, toilet and broken bathtub. He felt something on his neck as he sat up. A strange necklace was around it. A large silver white gem was in the middle and smaller gems and other intricate beads were situated around it on the leather string. He tried to pull it off but some invisible force stopped it from leaving his pale neck.

He sighed. Allen made his was over to the largest window and opened it, wincing at the sunlight. When he opened his eyes, a tall dark man was crouched on the window sill, the man's golden eyes staring into his own silver-gray ones. Allen gasped. "You must be Allen Walker. Do save me the trouble and just come with me without force." He said, Allen eyes were wide and he stumbled backwards. Before he knew it he was thrown over the man's back and whispered away quickly, the wind against them.

Allen remembered his promise with his father that he would stay hidden and away from strange people. He close his eyes and said to himself inwardly. 'Sorry Mana.'

--  
So how'd you all like this story, if you like it please review and it'll make me want to update faster. If anyone is wondering I'll be updating GEFL and FTOYMB later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

Also if anyone reading this is a Laven fan, I just posted a oneshot. I don't mean to sound like I'm advertising my fanfics but in my opinion I think it rocks. It's angst and involves character death so don't read it if you don't like that type of stuff.

~ENJOY~

After a while the wind carressed Allen and he drifted to sleep. Tyki had stopped running soon after and taken a break on the roof of a building next to a tree, the branches and leaves kept the two out of sight. Tyki laid the boy down and he caught his breath. Smoking so much wasn't good for his lungs and his stamina just proved that. He glanced over at the white haired boy, something made him stretch out his hand and carress the boy's cheek gentle with the back of his hand.

Tyki noticed something shimmer when the wind blew and swayed the branches allowing specks of sunlight to land on the two. His hand immediatly went to the boys neck where Allen's new found necklace was, Tyki fiddled with the intricate ornaments. He sighed and patted the boy's head.

"Who're you?" The boy said, suddenly opening his eyes. He showed no sign of restraint, Allen realized that the man was stronger and faster then him, therefore escape was impossible along with fighting.

"Tyki." He said and stared up at the blue sky slowly heading towards an orange sunset. "All questions will be answered when we get back." He lit up a cigarette and swung Allen over his shoulders again and the boy hissed. "What're you, a cat?" Tyki said sarcastically and begun his journey again at an equally fast speed as before and Allen yelped.

Allen fell asleep again as the day neared it's end. Tyki sighed and looked back at the sleeping child and smiled.

--

It was night and the three accomidator's were stuck in the dark room their only light coming from the small barred window inbetween the two bunk beds and above the bench nailed to the wall. They heard foot steps and a small gas lamp was turned on in the corner giving of a dull light. The three who were still awake sat up. The cell door was unlocked before their eyes could adjust to the light. A small boy was shoved roughly into the cell. He had strange white hair and pale skin, they noticed that his hand was red and deformed and he had a red scar over his left eye stretching from his cheek over his eye and ending over his left eyebrow in an inverted five pointed star.

"Ow." He said and rubbed the back of his head. One silver-gray eye was open cutely.

"Sorry boy, you may be cute but it's my job." Tyki said and winked, locking the cell door.

Allen continued to rub his head until he noticed the other three onlookers. "Uh...hi?" He said curiosly albeit cutely. Lavi instantly jumped from the top bunk and glomped the boy.

"You're adorable!" He said and cuddled the scared boy. "I'm Lavi."

"Lenalee Lee." A girls said and she walked over to the two. "That's Kanda Yuu."

"...Allen Walker." Allen said hesitantly. Lenalee continued to explain what she had said to Lavi just the day before. Allen barely spoke.

Lavi laughed. "Lucky! I was only the new kid for a few hours." he joked.

"Kanda and I've been here a five months, Kanda was here a week before me, Tyki and Cross were here a month before us." Lenalee said.

"T-Tyki? That dark guy?"

"Yep that's him." Lavi perked and hugged Allen even more. "I'm tired. The spare bed is dirty. You wanna sleep with me?" Lavi whispered and Allen blushed.

"I-I'll be fine." He said, Lenalee had already returned to the bottom bunk. Allen fiddled with the necklace, the moonlight shone off our the barred window and over his pale white skin and hair, the necklace glimmered in the white light.

"Hey, what's that?" Lenalee asked Allen noticing the the accesory.

"N-nothing." Allen said and tucked the necklace in his shirt.

"Right. Anyway you can have that bed there."

"Hell no! I'd rather sleep on a bed of nails than above the moyashi!" Kanda snapped.

"It's Allen!" Allen snapped back at him, it was the first thing he said that wasn't shy or quiet. Kanda scoffed, Allen pouted and made his way to the bottom bunk. Despite it being dusty he was never going to sleep in the same bed as another person other than Mana. The gas lamp was turned off and even without the light, Allen still found it hard to get to sleep.

--

The four accomidators awoke to the sound of something metal against the cell bars. "Oi brats, wake up your slop's here!" A guard yelled out in an obnoxiously cocky and teasing manner. Four trays with scraps or low quality food and a cracked glass of water on it.

"T-this isn't enough for me." Allen said to the guard who shoved him through the gaps and walked off.

"Just eat it Moyashi." Kanda said as he grabbed a tray. Allen stuck his tongue out at him.

"If your going to tempt me with that tongue Allen, I'll steal it." Lavi joked and Allen blushed and pouted, he was smart enough not to stick his tongue out again. After they ate, Allen's stomach was still empty and it made sure to tell everyone that.

"..."

"..."

Allen's stomach roared again.

"DAMN IT MOYASHI! Shut up with that goddam noise!" Kanda yelled angrily at Allen.

"I'M HUNGRY I CAN'T HELP IT!" They heard the door open. Tyki can out carrying a large bag over his shoulder.

"Tyki?" Allen said surprised.

"Hey, The akuma were complaining about the noise so here." Tyki threw the bag through the bars. Food toppled out of the top, quality food, not like the slop Lenalee and Kanda were used to. "Or...you could come eat with me." Tyki invited.

Allen blushed but shook his head. "No thanks, I still don't like you."

"Oh well." Tyki shrugged and walked to the door. "I'm glad that you don't hate me then." Tyki winked in the doorway.

"Holy...Allen what did you do...screw him or something?" Lenalee asked disbelieving. Lavi reached out to the bag to get some food but Allen kicked his hand away.

"MINE!" Allen said and snatched the bag back. "And no Lenalee, I did not...screw...Tyki." Allen said blushing.

"Of course he hasn't, he saving his first time for me!" Lavi said and hugged the blushing Allen. The four heard footsteps and a moment later a large man and some other men carrying some type of machine entered. The opened the cell door roughly and pulled Allen out and shoved him against the wall. One of the men pulled at the necklace around his neck, when it wouldn't come off they grabbed the large machine and aimed it at the necklace.

"Allen!" Allen heard Lavi and Lenalee scream from inside the cell. Allen felt something soft like cloth fall over his back and some kind of mask over his eyes. The white light returned and Allen could hear the pained cries. Allen's left hand burned, he saw the red skin turn gray and his fingers grow sharp, the woman in th white dress was back and she gently touched Allen's head, he closed his eyes. Darkness took over.

--

...Don't ask. This chapter was stupid...this story is stupid. Don't ask why I wrote it if I think that way, I think it was 3 am when I wrote both chapters. But review anyway please.


End file.
